Night Angel
by BrokenSoul16
Summary: Have you ever taken a moment to think maybe the bad guys in stories aren't really that bad? Have you ever thought maybe they are just like you and I. And just like you and I it was events in their lives that changed them forever? Have you ever thought that maybe these villains have feelings? They're not just characters out committing crimes just for the fun of it or killing people


It was cold and dark as she walked slowly down the long dark hallway to her room. "No one cares anymore" she muttered to herself turning the knob of the room door. Opening the door she walked in and slammed it behind her and locked, shrinking to the floor she cried until finally she fell asleep on the hard concrete floor.

You will find in the morning the same girl is still asleep but you will also find what you thought was her bedroom is a jail cell, put there for her parent's mistakes. All their wrong doings all their fighting everything they had ever done to earth was now her fault. They had left her, had given her all the power she had desired and then left her to her own devices.

Now she was in a steel bar cell that had been created for her "kind" as the officers had said. Her powers were useless because, what she had been granted by her parents, had gotten drained completely. The officers kept saying she was getting sent somewhere, where her powers would be looked at and taken care of. She hated this, she hated her parents, she hated the world , she hated her life.

Now as the sunlight tried to spill through the cracks of the cell window she blinked her eyes open and yawned. Pushing her dark hair away from her face she sat up and remembered where she was and why she was here and all her emotions came back but she had to control them, she couldn't let anyone see how she really felt.

Hours later she is still contemplating what she will do when she is released from this horrid place. Then she gets an idea that might just help her get out of here. Slowly she raises her hands just a bit and messes with the moisture in the air collecting it in her hand she forms a ball of water and tries with all her might to summon her father through this like her grandmother once did.

She slowly sees her father's face appear and he smiles at her, stepping forward to reach out and slightly touch her face, "Father..." She breathes not letting her facial expressions change.

"My daughter..." Her father replies now standing in front of her completely, "Your mother and I want to say that we are gravely sorry you are in this situation. But as you know the bridge is broken dear girl and we cannot rescue you as of yet but in time we will send your sister and bring you back home to Asgard. I love you dear but I must go..."

She tries to get her father to stay but he vanishes with in the blink of an eye and yet again she is left alone.

Chapter One

My name is Arianna Odin. But it had to be changed on account of keeping my identity a secret from the world. My name is now Arianna Larue and exactly a year ago I was left on this earth by my parents. My father is Loki...brother of Thor and my mother is the seductress Lorelei. I have an older sister who is supposed to come and rescue me but I fear she may never come. I would like to tell you my story and I would like to show not all villains are truly how they appear on the outside. So here is a looking glass into my life, you now get to see the world and how I came to be here through my eyes.

I slowly walked down the dark halls of the detention center with two rather large cops on either side of me. "Why couldn't they at least be attractive?" I thought to myself sighing, but if my plan was to work I would need to use my powers on them even if the two guys were as ugly as heck.

As we turned a corner I went limp in their grasp and fell to floor dramatically gasping for my breath. The two cops stood stunned for a moment but then shook themselves and bent down to help me up, "Miss uh do you need to sit down for a few moments?" One cop with barely any hair asked me real concern showing on his face.

"Oh" I breathed, "Y-yes...that would be excellent." I stammered touching the cops arm lightly I looked up at him contemplating if I really wanted to do this or not. But I had to and I had to do it now. As he helped me down into a chair I touched his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "What is your name officer?" I asked in a voice not my own, it had a more seductive tone to it that, even after years of training, I really never got used to.

"Oh um my name is Hale miss, Carl Hale" The man- Carl stammered out.

"And have you a wife and family Carl?" I asked still not feeling like myself at all but trying to do just as mother taught me.

"Yes miss I do. I have a wife who I am quite happy with. Been married for almost twenty years." Carl said looking confused.

I frowned and made a pouty face, "Carl do you love her more than me?" I murmured in his ear using my seduction skills at full power.

"I-I yes miss why would I love anyone else?" He asked me looking up at the other cop beside him.

"Well now you are in my control Carl..." I hissed in his ear, "You will serve me and bring me the world. You love only me."

"Yes miss" He replied the look in his eyes changing to the look of want I always remembered seeing when my mother used her powers on the men of Asgard.

A few hours later I had taken on the appearance of Carl's partner and we were headed far away from that horrid detention center. I laid my head back on the headrest of the seat and looked out the window, I could finally feel the sun on my face instead of just dream about it in that confinement box they had put me in. I slowly turned back into myself feeling better that I was a girl again.

My hair tumbled down my back and I rolled the window down so I could feel a soft breeze on my face. I felt so free, so invincible yet I felt so alone and I was getting no pleasure out of what I had done. Suddenly I turned to Carl and asked him to stop the car.

"Carl you are free to go..." I told him softly and disappeared out of the car and ran as fast as I could into the woods.


End file.
